unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Izanagi Xeno Research Facility - Outside
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Your next mission brings you to Na Koja Abad, "The Land of Nowhere". During the first part of your mission you'll be outdoors and will come across numerous snipes. Snipes are dog-sized, blue, dagger-toothed creatures with a nasty disposition. They'll attack you on sight, albeit not very effectively (contact attacks only and very little damage). Whenever you see one, take it out with some Assault Rifle or Dispersion Pistol fire; it won't take much. Head straight forward from where you begin until you hit a dead end, at which point you should be underneath a rock with bones and blood on the ground very nearby. Among the human remains you'll find 2 packs of Incendiary Grenades, a pack of Fragmentation Grenades, one of Smoke Grenades, and a Grenade Launcher. Grab them all and head back until you see another path to your right (what would be your left if you weren't heading backwards). Turn and begin following that path. "Scout" ahead through your Sniper Rifle's scope as you run. Eventually you'll come across 2 enemy Ghost Warriors talking about the excavation site. Take them both out with headshots and keep moving forward. You'll soon come across an archway acting as a gate, but it is blocked by an energy barrier. Above it are 2 Drone Guns. Move closer, pressing up against the rocky terrain to your left. Eventually you should be able to take shots at the Drones without them being able to fire back. Eliminate both of them. There should be some goodies to grab here; namely a pack of Fragmentation Grenades, some Shotgun shells and a Grenade Launcher. Get them and head off to the right. Up a hill nearby are 2 Medium Ghost Warriors who will attack you. Look out for them and lob Grenades up at them, or kill them in some other way. Then turn your attention immediately back to the road you were headed down, where a distant Light Ghost Warrior will attack. Use the boulders here for cover and snipe him or otherwise kill him. Now you should be free of enemies for the time being so turn your attention to the 2 structures up here. The one on the right is inaccessible, but the one on the left is open so head into it. Grab the Gun Drone- the only one you'll ever find outside of a "defend the base" mission- and use the health and energy rechargers if necessary. The Gun Drone is rather awkward to use offensively, and fairly unnecessary, but you may find it useful for setting up, running up to and provoking enemies, leading them back to it and then "teaming up" against them. See what you can do. Now open the fuse box on the wall and hit the control. This will deactivate the energy barrier blocking the archway a ways back. Head back to the archway and pass through to the other side. Scout ahead with your scope again and take out 2 more Medium Ghost Warriors. Then keep going forward past a box of dead snipes (!) and continue until you receive a message that one of your objectives has been completed. You'll soon see a distant rocket streaking towards you, which should be very easy to dodge. Use your Sniper Rifle or Trigger 2 of your Rocket Launcher to take out a distant Heavy Ghost Warrior; he'll be difficult to see in the mist, but those 2 weapons can both help you out. Keep going even further. Soon you'll be shot at by a sniper, so move erratically- zig-zag lines, perhaps- and be ready to slip behind one of the huge plant stalks for cover and then counter-snipe. Keep going and behind a boulder to your right you'll encounter 2 Medium Ghost Warriors. Wipe them out and continue until you get under the bridge that the last sniper was on. Under the bridge are a series of crates with lots of goodies around them. Once you have them, continue further down the very linear path until you reach another archway blocked by another energy barrier. This time the switch to turn it off is right next to the gate so just hit it and proceed. As you pass on to the other side, walk backwards very slowly and look up. Above the archway there are 2 Drone Guns positioned to fire at you. Try slowly moving out until there's a line of sight between you and the Drones, popping one with an EMP Grenade or something else, then ducking back under the archway and repeating as much as is necessary until they're down. Then head towards the stream that should now be in view. On a bridge above the stream is another Ghost Warrior sniper (the last one) that you'll need to kill with your Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher or Sniper Rifle. Then head into the big pipe in the stream and go up the ladder at the end of it to go to the next area. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * You can shoot down the Hummers. Once you've done this, go and watch the corpse, and shortly a Snipe will come along and drag the insect back to its cave to eat it. * Na Koja Abad, "The Land of Nowhere", has that name for a reason. If you save your game shortly after beginning the mission and then go to the load menu, you'll see that, like the mission, the first segment of this level is called "Na Koja Abad". Gallery (17) Na Koja Abad - Unreal II !U2-NaKojaAbad-1.jpg External links and references See also